Tous les matins du monde
by Une-Ame-Voltige
Summary: Tous les matins du monde sont sans retour.


**Voilà une nouvelle fic :D Je tenais à toutes vous remercier pour vos commentaires sur Se Revoir. Ca m'a vraiment fait très très plaisir ! Je ne suis absolument pas sure que vous appréciiez celle-ci… En tout cas, bonne lecture. **

**XXXXX**

Elle ne dormait plus, plus réellement, elle venait d'entendre la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Ca l'avait réveillée, tant mieux. Elle entendit ses pas s'approcher de la chambre puis sentit le matelas s'affaisser. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Elle sentit sa main se poser dans ses cheveux, replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle sentit ses lèvres se poser délicatement contre sa tempe. Alors, seulement à ce moment elle se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire. La femme assise près d'elle le lui rendit.

'Il est quelle heure ?'

'3.30, Je vais me changer, rendors-toi'

Sur ce Sasha se leva et se dirigea vers la salle-de-bain. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard portant un pyjama hideux qui recouvrait tout sn corps

'Tu ne vas quand-même pas porter ça ?'

'Pourquoi pas ?'

'C'est super moche et puis c'est… il y a trop de tissu'

'D'abord ce n'est pas moche, c'est juste que tu n'as pas assez de goût pour apprécier la beauté du tissu et en plus, je vais avoir froid. Ta maison est un vrai frigo Lisa !'

'Pff, il ne fait même pas froid, enlève moi ce truc immonde, mets quelque chose plus sexy et viens, je vais te réchauffer'

'Non, je garde mon pyjama'

'Sasha, tu ne pénètres pas dans mon lit habillée de ce truc !'

'Si !'

'Non ! En plus on dirait une vieille, il est hors de question que je dorme avec une vieille !'

'Lisa ! Je suis plus jeune que toi je te signale !'

'Peu importe, je ne coucherai pas avec une grand-mère, si tu veux dormir avec ce pyjama tu rentres chez toi !'

'Tu sais que tu es chiante ? '

Elle ne répondit pas, elle pensait que Sasha allait retourner dans la salle de bain ou même aller fouiller dans ses tiroirs pour lui prendre un débardeur. Elle n'en fit rien, elle se contenta d'enlever son pyjama au milieu de la pièce, rougissant quand elle se rendit compte que Lisa la regardait, que ses yeux parcouraient son corps nu. Elle s'empressa de se glisser sous les draps. Immédiatement les bras de Lisa l'emprisonnèrent, la serrèrent contre elle. Elle se réchauffa aussitôt. Lisa était nue aussi, elle sourit, se retourna, faisant à présent face à sa compagne. Lisa posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes et lui murmura qu'elle était splendide. Elle sourit, l'embrassa à son tour. La passion grandit, Lisa sentit les mains de Sasha parcourir son corps, ses lèvres l'embrasser, l'embrasser encore. Puis plus rien. Interloquée, elle la questionna du regard.

'Lisa, il est 4 heures, il faut que tu sois debout d'ici une heure et demie. Dors'

'Justement, j'aurai moins de mal à me lever'

'Non, sérieusement, je n'aimerais pas que tu sois crevée au boulot, dors, on rattrapera le temps perdu demain, je passerai la journée ici. On pourra passer la journée chez moi dimanche si tu veux, tu verras mon frère'

'Hummm, d'accord.'

'Elle entoura ses bras autour du corps de Sasha, nicha sa tête au creux de sa nuque et lui murmura qu'elle l'aimait dans l'oreille. Elle s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard. Sasha quand à elle demeura éveillée longtemps après, elle pleurait silencieusement, sa respiration saccadée par les sanglots contrastant avec la respiration calme de la femme qui dormait dans ses bras.

XXXXX

'Sasha tu viens manger ?'

'Oui oui, je me sèche les cheveux'

Elle apparut quelques minutes plus tard, vêtue d'un short et d'un débardeur appartenant à Lisa.

'Et tu oses me dire qu'il fait froid chez moi ?'

'Roooh c'est bon hein !'

'Allez, viens on v manger dans le canapé'

'Ou sont passées tes bonnes manières ?'

'Ta présence les fait fuir'

'Alors, tu as fait quo au boulot ?'

'Ecoute, comme d'habitude, j'ai rempli une masse inconcevable de papiers, j'ai déjeuné avec un probable donateur, j'ai empêché House de mettre le feu à l'IRM et l'ai obligé à faire ses consultations'

'Il te pose toujours autant de problèmes n'est-ce pas ?'

'Je suis habituée.'

Elles finirent leur repas en parlant de choses et d'autres. Lisa savait qu'il était temps.

'Sacha ?'

'Moui ?'

'Je peux te poser une question ?'

'Bien sur.'

'Accepterais-tu de devenir ma femme ?'

Sasha resta immobile, la bouche ouverte pendant quelques instants, les larmes aux yeux.

'Le mariage homosexuel n'est pas autorisé dans le New Jersey Lisa…'

'Je sais et je sais aussi que tu vis à New York. Alors ?'

'Bien sûr que j'accepte !'

Elles s'embrassèrent et passèrent la nuit éveillées.

XXXXX

'Bien le bonjour à vous grosse patronne !'

'Bonjour House'

Il s'arrêta immédiatement, elle n'était pas crispée, tendue comme d'habitude lorsqu'il pénétrait dans son bureau. Il venait de lui dire qu'elle était grosse et elle, elle lui avait dit bonjour. Encore pire, elle était de bonne humeur et… elle lui souriait. Pas de ce sourire forcé et hypocrite qu'il connaissait si bien. Elle lui souriait vraiment. Il réfléchit, il ne s'état pas rasé, il portait ses habituelles baskets et n'avait pas mis de cravate. Il n'avait rien fait de bien ces derniers jours. Ce n'était pas vraiment à lui qu'elle souriait. Elle souriait à la vie. Elle était heureuse. Il comprit aussitôt.

'Vous êtes de bonne humeur'

'En effet'.

Elle souriait, même pire, elle rayonnait.

'Votre copine a réussi à vous mettre enceinte avec un vibro-masseur ?'

Son sourire s'évanouit, elle se décomposa. Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas savoir. Personne ne savait en dehors des familles de Sasha et elle. Personne à l'hôpital ne pouvait être au courant. Sasha n'avait jamais mis les pieds à l'hôpital, elles n'avaient pas pu être aperçues ensemble. Il ne pouvait pas savoir. Pendant deux ans Sasha et elles avaient réussi à cacher leur relation pour ne pas mettre en danger le poste de Lisa, la plupart des médecins de cet hôpital étaient homophobes, elles ne sortaient diner que lorsqu'elles étaient chez Sasha, à New York, loin de tout. Lisa avait du rester silencieuse pendant un bout de temps, House s'était approché d'elle et la regardait bizarrement.

'Heu… Cuddy ? Je ne pensais pas qu'une petite blague aurait cet effet là. Vous êtes toute retournée.'

'Comment savez-vous ?'

'Vous êtes vraiment enceinte alors ? Putain, le truc de fou. Il faudra que vous m'expliquiez comment vous vous y êtes prises.'

'House ! Comment savez-vous pour Sasha ?'

'C'était évident !'

Oh mon dieu, si c'était évident, tout l'hôpital devait être au courant, elle allait être renvoyée par ces imbéciles du conseil qui n'acceptaient pas le mouvement LGBT.

'A qui en avez-vous parlé ?'

'Personne'

'Wilson ? Votre mère ? Votre équipe ? Le docteur Jenkowski ?'

'Non, à personne !'

'Vous mentez !'

'Non !'

'Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous au courant ?'

'Je dirais depuis le début…'

'Le début ?'

'Environ deux ans.'

'Comment avez-vous su ? Vous avez engagé un détective, fouillé ma maison, m'avez suivie ?'

'Pas de détective, non, vous étiez bizarre, vous partiez plus tôt du boulot, vous achetiez des fleurs, vous faisiez plus attention à vous… je vous ai suivie jusqu'à NY et je vous ai vue avec cette femme. C'est tout.'

'C'est tout ? C'est tout ? House ! Vous m'avez suivie !'

'Ouais… Donc vous êtes enceinte ?'

'Non.'

'Elle est enceinte ?'

'Non.'

'Alors quoi ?'

'Qui vous dit qu'il y a quelque chose ?'

'Vous êtes heureuse, je veux dire, vraiment vraiment heureuse.'

'Oui, c'est le cas. Mais je n'ai pas à vous dire… Cela ne vous regarde en rien. Je suis votre boss, vous êtes mon employé.'

'Alors j'ai tenu ma langue pendant deux ans pour vous éviter de vous faire virer et c'est comme ça que vous me remerciez ? En me disant que je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un employé ?'

'House, je ne peux pas vous laisser empiéter dans ma vie privée avec Sasha, je…'

'Très bien.'

'Vous ne le direz à personne ?'

'Que vous êtes lesbienne ? Bien sur que non, je préfère garder votre corps à la direction de cet hôpital, ils seraient capables de nous mettre un gros boss tout gras…'

Elle rit, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte.

'House ?'

'Oui ?'

'Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez ?'

'Vous demander de m'autoriser à faire une procédure inutile et dangereuse mais je ne vais pas gâcher votre journée, vous avez l'air vraiment heureuse.'

Elle sourit

'Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, je viendrai vous gâcher votre journée demain, et mardi et tout le reste de la semaine, du mois, de l'année. Je vous gâcherai votre vie jusqu'à ce que vous soyez trop vieille pour me courir après.'

'Je n'en attends pas moi de vous. Merci House.'

'Ouais, à demain…'

'House ?'

'Quoi encore ?'

'Je vais me marier'

Il s'arrêta net. Ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas se marier. Il se ressaisit rapidement, bougonna un 'félicitations' et sortit du bureau.

XXXXXX

'Il sait'

'Sérieusement ? Oh, Lisa je suis désolée…'

'C'est bon, il ne dira rien'

'Tu le crois ?'

'Oui. On se voit ce soir ?'

'Lisa, je suis sur un nouveau cas, je ne pense pas pouvoir venir à Princeton…'

'Pas de problème, ce weekend alors ?'

'Oui, ce weekend.'

Elle raccrocha.

XXXXXX

Elle sortit de l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers le bureau de sa future femme. Elle s'arrêta en la voyant assise sur son bureau, en train de discuter tranquillement avec Ann, sa meilleure amie. Lisa se tint là, immobile pendant quelques minutes, les observant, observant leur complicité. Une boule se forma au creux de son ventre, une autre dans sa gorge. Elle avait envie de pleurer, elle se retint et s'avança vers le bureau de Sasha. Elles riaient aux éclats quand elle pénétra dans le bureau. Ann lui sourit et se tut, Sasha quand à elle parut déconcertée puis reprit rapidement contenance et se dirigea vers elle. Elle la prit dans ses bras et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Lisa sourit. Sasha l'embrassa alors sur les lèvres. Lisa vit Ann tourner la tête. Elle ne voulait pas les voir s'embrasser et la raison de ce refus était claire aux yeux de Lisa, Ann était amoureuse de Sasha, depuis longtemps. Ann se leva et prit Lisa dans ses bras avant de s'excuser et de dire qu'elle avait du travail. Lisa l'invita à venir boire un café avec elles, elle refusa mais accepta néanmoins l'invitation de Sasha à venir manger chez elle le soir même. Lisa était le témoin de leur échange, elle vit l'amour dans les yeux de Ann, sa douleur. Elle vit la même lueur briller dans les yeux de Sasha. Sa gorge se serra, son estomac se tordit. Ca faisait mal, ça faisait mal et elle n'était même pas surprise, elle suspectait ça depuis bien trop longtemps. Ann sortit de la pièce, Sasha la regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus la voir.

'Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ?'

'Elle est merveilleuse.'

'Oui…'

'Toute femme devrait avoir une meilleure amie comme elle, j'ai vraiment de la chance ! On rentre ?'

'Oui, on rentre.'

XXXXXX

Ce soir là, alors que Lisa dort, Sasha pleure, encore et encore elle finit par s'endormir en serrant Lisa fort contre elle. Lisa se réveille et elle pleure à son tour. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose.

XXXXXX

Elles prennent leur douche ensemble. Lisa se sent mal, Sasha également. Elles ne parlent pas, elles ne s'embrassent pas. Sasha a peur, Lisa, elle est calme, elle a accepté la situation.

'Sash', donne moi une serviette s'il-te-plait'

Sasha s'enroule dans sa serviette et sort de la douche, elle se baisse et se saisit d'une serviette pour Lisa, au lieu de simplement lui donner elle s'approche d'elle par derrière et l'enroule autour de son corps. Elle lui embrasse l'épaule, la nuque et passe ses bras autour de son ventre. Les mains de Lisa rejoignent bientôt les siennes et elles restent comme ça pendant un long moment. Sasha sait que quelque chose ne va pas. Lisa profite une dernière fois des bras de Sasha autour d'elle, de ses lèvres sur ses épaules, dans sa nuque.

XXXXX

'Sasha, je… je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle.'

'J'arrive.'

Elle s'installe dans le canapé, près de Lisa et se tourne vers elle. Elle remarque immédiatement que les yeux de Lisa sont humides, son cœur s'emballe.

'Sasha, je n sais absolument pas comment je vais faire pour te dire ce que j'ai à te dire mais s'il-te-plaît écoute-moi jusqu'au bout et surtout, surtout, ne me mens pas'

'Je ne t'ai jamais menti Lisa'

'Si, tu m'as menti Sasha, tu m'as menti tous les jours en me disant que tu m'aimes, tu m'as menti quand tu m'as dit que tu voulais qu'on se marie, tu m'as menti quand tu m'as dit que tu voulais passer le reste de ta vie avec moi. Non, ne dis rien, laisse moi parler. Je sais que tu m'as aimée je sais que tu m'aimes encore mais tu ne m'aimes pas comme tu aimes Ann, tu ne m'aime plus de cette façon. Je le sais, je le vois. Elle t'aime, elle t'aime énormément et elle souffre quand elle nous voit ensemble, elle souffre quand tu lui parles de moi. Je le sais depuis longtemps, je m'en voulais d'avoir ce dont elle rêvait et n'aurait pas. Je t'ai souvent entendue me parler d'elle, tu parles d'elle comme je parle de toi. J'ai vu cette étincelle dans tes yeux à chaque fois que tu prononçais son nom mais je refusais de voir la vérité en face. Je t'ai demandée en mariage et tu as acceptée, j'ai espéré que je m'étais trompée, que je me faisais simplement des idées. Mais hier, quand je vous ai vues parler, quand je l'ai vue ne pas nous regarder nous brasser, quand je t'ai vue la regarder jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse, ne me prêtant aucune attention j'ai compris que je ne m'étais pas trompée. Tu l'aimes Sasha. C'est avec elle que tu veux te marier, c'est avec elle que tu veux avoir des enfants. C'est avec elle que tu dois vivre ta vie. Dis moi que j'ai raison Sasha, ne me mens pas.'

Elles pleurent toute les deux. Dès que la première larme coule sur la joue de Sasha, Lisa a sa réponse, elle sait qu'elle ne s'est pas trompée.

'Je suis tellement désolée…'

'C'est bon, Sasha, tout va bien'

'Non, je te mens depuis 6 mois, je me mens à moi-même, je te fais souffrir Lisa, ce n'est pas bon'

'Tu sais, je veux que tu sois heureuse, je veux vous soyez heureuses, demain matin je partirai, je rentrerai chez moi, à Princeton'

'Non, je ne peux pas te faire ça Lisa, je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas que tu sortes de ma vie. Je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifies pour moi. On se mariera comme prévu, on aura des enfants, on vivra ensemble.'

'Non Sasha, tu ne serais pas heureuse.'

'Bien sur que si'

'Non, nous resterons amies, parce que c'est ça que je suis pour toi Sasha, une amie.'

'Non, non, non. Ca ne peut pas se terminer comme ça'

'Si'

'Lisa, passe la nuit avec moi, s'il-te-plaît, une dernière fois'

'Je partirai demain matin avant que tu ne te lèves, je dois être à l'hôpital à7 heures.'

'Oui, si tu veux mais reste cette nuit, je t'en prie.'

'Je reste, viens, on va se coucher.

XXXXX

Elle était prête à partir, elle n'avait pas fait de bruit, Sasha dormait à points fermés. Elle s'assit au bord du lit et lui caressa les cheveux comme Sasha l'avait si souvent fait en arrivant chez elle tard le soir. Elle se baissa et posa ses lèvres su sa tempe. La jeune femme remua et ouvrit ses yeux qui se remplirent aussitôt de larmes. Elle n'allait pas essayer de la retenir. Lisa dépose une dernière fois ses lèvres sur le front de Sasha et se leva. Elle entendit Sasha murmurer.

'Tu mérites tellement mieux, n'oublie jamais comme tu es merveilleuse.'

Lisa sourit et partit, au volant de sa voiture elle pleurait. C'était fini.

XXXXXX

Elle n'était pas à l'hôpital, ce n'était pas normal, House se rendit chez elle vers 5 heures une fois sa journée terminée. Sa voiture était dans l'allée devant sa maison. Elle avait l'air d'être seule, il frappa à la porte, elle ne répondit pas. Il entra. Il la trouva dans son canapé, le visage inondé de larmes, sur la table basse se trouvaient trois bouteilles de vin, par terre près du canapé il vit 5 bouteilles de bière, la sixième se trouvant dans sa main. Il se plaça face à elle, elle leva les yeux vers lui, le regarda, ne dit rien et bu une gorgée du breuvage doré qu'elle détestait tant. Il avait envie de dire une connerie sur Sasha, une connerie sur son homosexualité. Il se retint en temps normal elle aurait rit mais là elle n'allait pas bien, vraiment pas bien. Sans un mot il se dirigea ver son réfrigérateur, il ne contenait que des légumes, il ne savait pas cuisiner les légumes. Il se saisit de deux courgettes, d'une aubergine, de quelques tomates et d'un poivron et entreprit de les couper. Il se souvenait des ratatouilles de sa grand-mère et tenta des les reproduire, les aromatisant de n'importe quelles épices qui lui tombaient sous la main. Il mit la table pour deux, alla la chercher, sans un mot elle se leva et s'assit à table, elle mangea ce qu'il lui mit dans son assiette, sans jamais rien dire. Une fois le repas terminé il la conduit jusqu'à sa chambre, elle se coucha et s'endormit aussitôt, il régla son réveil pour qu'il sonne plus tard que d'habitude, elle lui en voudrait mais tant pis. Il l'observa dormir quelques instants, elle était superbe. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait mais il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça. Il retourna dans la cuisine débarrassa la table et fouilla dans le sac de sa directrice. Il se sait de son téléphone portable et y chercha le numéro de Sasha. Il sortit de chez elle en prenant soin de fermer la porte.

XXXXXX

Durant les jours qui suivirent il n'alla pas faire de sa vie un enfer. Il ne mentionna pas l'état dans lequel il l'avait vue, il ne mentionna pas son coup de fil à Sasha. Elle lui souriait tristement lorsqu'elle le croisait. Elle voulait le remercier mais elle avait honte, honte d'avoir été si vulnérable, honte qu'il l'ait vue ainsi. Les jours passèrent, les mois également. Elle ne pleurait plus le soir, il revenait l'embêter chaque jour, la vie reprenait son cours. Elle appelait Ann régulièrement et lui demandait des nouvelles de Sasha. Elle allait bien, elles allaient bien. Elles s'en voulaient toutes les deux, elles étaient toutes les deux reconnaissantes. Elle recommença à appeler Sasha également, rapidement elle retourna les voir à NY, elles étaient heureuses, elles étaient amis. Les sentiments amoureux de Lisa envers Sasha commençaient à s'estomper. Tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'à ce que Sasha et Jane ne l'appellent pour lui annoncer leur mariage. Elles voulaient que Lisa soit le témoin de Sasha, elle refusa. Elle serait présente mais pas en tant que témoin. Une semaine et demie avant le mariage Lisa fut prise d'une crise d'angoisse et rapidement les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Elle était incapable de s'arrêter de pleurer, elle se saisit de son téléphone et appela House. Il bougonna mais lorsqu'il reconnut ses sanglots il raccrocha et enfourcha sa moto. Il arriva rapidement chez Lisa, elle était assise sur le sol, contre le mur elle pleurait, elle l'attendait. Il lui fit une ratatouille ce soir là et l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre, elle ne parlait pas, elle se contentait de pleurer mais avant qu'il ne quitte a chambre elle prit son courage à deux mains.

'House, venez avec moi'

'Dans d'autres circonstances j'aurai accepté de coller mon corps contre vos seins et votre énorme cul mais vou n'êtes pas dans votre état normal Cuddy.'

'Non, je veux dire… Venez avec moi au mariage.'

'Non, je n'ai rien à faire là-bas'

'S'il-vous-plaît'

'Non, il est hors de question que je vienne'

'House, je vous en prie, je ne veux pas y aller seule'

'Demandez à Wilson, il adore les mariages, il pleurera même si vous lui demandez'

'Je veux que _vous _m'accompagnez House'

'Cuddy, je ne pense pas que ce soir une bonne idée, je pense que vous n'êtes même pas sure de vouloir que je…'

'Oubliez House, merci d'être venu, on se verra demain. Vous pouvez partir, je ferai la vaisselle en me levant. Bonne nuit'

Sur ce elle se retourna et il ne voyait plus que son dos. Les larmes coulaient de plu belle sur ses joues. C'était un con, juste un con. Elle n'aurait jamais dû l'appeler. Il resta dans la chambre, il voyait ses épaules trembler au rythme de ses sanglots. Il avait envie de la réconforter mais il ne pouvait pas, elle était son boss. Juste son boss. Il regardait son corps tandis qu'il était secoué de sanglots plus puissants. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Pas à elle.

'Je viendrai'

'Sortez House, j'irai avec Wilson'

'Non, je viendrai, je peux même me déguiser en femme si vous ne voulez pas foutre en l'air votre réputation de lesbienne'

Elle rit. Il avait réussi à la faire rire alors qu'elle allait mal. Il sourit, sortit de la chambre et commença à faire la vaisselle, lorsqu'il se retourna elle était là, assise sur le comptoir derrière lui, elle le regardait.

'C'est samedi prochain, vous porterez un costume et une cravate, je passerai vous chercher à midi.'

'Une cravate ? J'aurais préféré m'habiller en femme !'

Elle sourit

'Cuddy, je vais venir à 11h30, je vous ferai une ratatouille si vous voulez'

'Ouais, on va faire ça'

'Bon, je vais y aller moi…'

'Oui, Bonne nuit, merci House.'

XXXXXX

Il lui avait fait une ratatouille, cette fois elle ne pleurait pas et ils avaient parlé en mangeant. Elle avait conduit jusqu'à NY, il l'avait toujours imaginée conduire très prudemment et plutôt lentement, il n'en était rien. Elle rit lorsqu'il lui dit qu'elle devrait ralentir. Elle n'aimait pas trainer lui avait-elle répondu.

Sasha et Ann étaient toues les deux catholiques, elles se mariaient à l'église. House fit des commentaires tous plus hilarants les uns que les autres à propos du prêtre ou des robes des femmes présentes. Il voyait l'envie dans les yeux de Cuddy quand elle regardait Ann et Sasha, il savait cependant qu'elle ne désirait pas se marier avec Sasha, elle désirait se marier tout court. Il savait qu'elle ne pensait pas être homosexuelle, elle était surement bi. Elle était juste tombée amoureuse d'une femme mais elle pouvait, à tout moment, être charmée par un homme. Il décida qu'il ne voulait pas la voir dans les bras d'un homme, il ne voulait pas la voir dans les bras d'une femme non plus. Il aimait lui faire de la ratatouille et la regarder s'endormir le visage trempé de larmes. Il aimait lui faire sa vaisselle pour qu'elle n'ait pas à s'en soucier le matin, changer l'heure de son réveil pour qu'elle soit en forme le lendemain. Il aimait s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

XXXXXX

Elle se leva et se positionna devant l'assemblée, elle était stressée, il le voyait. Elle s'adressa longuement à Ann, il ne l'écoutait pas réellement, il était trop occupé à regarder son visage, il n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué comme ses traits étaient fins, comme elle était belle. Il la vit se tourner vers Sasha, à qui elle réservait une unique phrase, il le savait : 'Tu es une personne merveilleuse, Aie une belle vie' Sasha pleurait, ne bougeait pas, c'est Ann qui la première alla serrer Lisa dans ses bras, Sasha les rejoint rapidement. La foule applaudit, tous où presque savaient qui elle était, ce qu'elle avait fait. House rit en pensant que Lisa aurait peut-être dû amener Wilson, il aurait certainement pleuré.

XXXXXX

Il vit Lisa danser avec Ann, il se dit qu'à n'importe quel mariage les gens les auraient regardées bizarrement, pas ici. Il vit Sasha danser avec le père de Ann, il alla la voir et l'invita à danser, ainsi ils purent parler tranquillement

'Elle vous apprécie beaucoup House'

'Vous n'en savez rien, je suppose qu'elle vous racontait plutôt comment je faisais de sa vie un enfer'

'C'est vrai mais depuis quelques temps elle parle de vous à chaque fois qu'elle nous appelle, vous êtes le seul à la faire sourire et je vois la façon dont vous la regardez. Vous l'aimez. Vous devriez lui dire.'

'Vous vous faites des idées'

'Si vous voulez… Mais prenez soin d'elle, c'est quelqu'un de bien'

'Je sais'

'Vous aurez tout le temps de parler ce soir, puisque vous partagerez un lit'

'Quoi ?'

'Elle ne vous l'a pas dit ? Elle ne nous a prévenues que dimanche dernier qu'elle viendrait accompagnée, nous n'avons pas pu réserver ne deuxième chambre d'hôtel'

'Oui, ça je sais, mais il n'y a pas deux lits ? Un canapé ? Un lit de camp ? Un tapis de sol ? Un tapis tout court ? De la moquette ? Quelque chose ?

'Oh, elle n'est pas repoussante à ce point !'

'Mais c'est ma patronne !'

'Alors il n'y aura aucune ambiguïté, si vous n'êtes que son employé. D'ailleurs, elle quitte la salle, vous devriez aller voir si elle va bien'

Il lâcha Sasha et se dirigea vers la sortie

XXXXXX

'Lisa ?'

'Oh House, je suis fatiguée, je vais aller rejoindre l'hôtel'

'Je viens avec vous'

'Vous pouvez rester si vous voulez'

'Non, ce n'est pas aussi drôle quand je ne peux pas montrer vos grosses fesses à toutes ces vieilles dames… Et je conduis, vous risquez de nous tuer'

Elle sourit.

XXXXXX

Ils arrivèrent dans leur chambre qui ne comportait en effet qu'un lit. Le sol n'tait pas une solution

'Oh mon dieu, House ! J'ai oublié de vous prévenir, Ann et Sasha n'ont pas eu le temps de…'

'Je sais. C'est rien, je vais aller prendre une douche'

Il sortit quelques minutes plus tard et elle alla prendre une douche à son tour, quand elle sortit de la salle de bain le regard qu'il lui porta la dérangea, elle portait un short et un débardeur, comme à son habitude. Elle aurait peut-être du choisir un short plus long et un débardeur moins moulant. Elle s'approcha du lit et se glissa sous les draps aux côtés de House. C'était bizarre. Elle avait envie de se coller contre lui, de sentir ses bras autour de son corps comme elle sentait ceux de Sasha quelques moins plus tôt. Les souvenirs l'envahirent, les bras de Sasha quelques mois plus tôt, les bras de House 20 ans plus tôt. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il l'entendit sangloter, se tourna vers elle mais ne se rapprocha pas. Il l'entendit lui prendre sa respiration et la vit essayer de lui parler, il attendit quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne parle'

'House, accepteriez vous de…' Sa voix se brisa, elle ne pouvait pas aller plus loin, elle ne réussirait pas à lui demander.

'Oui ?'

'House, je… j'ai besoin que…' Ses sanglots reprirent de plus belle. Il attendit.

'Faites-moi l'amour House, s'il-vous-plaît'

'Non. Pas ce soir. Vous êtes chamboulée émotionnellement, je ne veux pas que vous regrettiez plus tard. J'accepte en revanche que vous passiez la nui dans mes bras, si ça peut vous aider à aller mieux'

'Je… oui, j'apprécierais'

Il se rapprocha d'elle et entoura ses bras puissants autour de sa taille. Elle ne pleurait plus, elle avait moins froid. Il venait de lui dire qu'il lui ferait l'amour quand elle irait mieux. Il venait de lui promettre ce qu'elle n'osait pas espérer.

XXXXXX

'Restez manger à la maison'

'Non, je vais rentrer Cuddy'

'Si vous voulez, j'ai de quoi faire une ratatouille et j'espérais que vous accepteriez de la cuisiner mais je vais me faire des pates, je suis fatiguée de toute façon.'

'Non, je vais vous faire une ratatouille.'

'Ne vous sentez pas obligé House, je peux tout à fait…'

'Non, vous ne pouvez pas, commencez à éplucher les courgettes, j'arrive.

Ils cuisinèrent ensemble et mangèrent dans la bonne humeur, ils s'installèrent ensuite tout naturellement dans le canapé, chacun une tasse brulante de café dans les mains. Ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres en regardant la télé, se moquant du jeu des acteurs, riant ensemble lors de situations improbables. Rapidement il lui fit remarquer qu'il était tard. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui demanda de rester. Il était fatigué, elle lui dit qu'il pouvait dormir chez elle. Il refusa, elle lui dit qu'elle voulait qu'il dorme chez elle. Il resta silencieux.

'House ?'

'Cuddy, si vous attendez de moi que je couche avec vous je ne pense pas que vous…

'Soyez prête émotionnellement, je sais. J'aimerais juste m'endormir près de quelqu'un, près de vous. Il n'y a aucun besoin d'être physique, je souhaiterais seulement savoir que quelqu'un est là'

'Je suis là, juste ce soir Cuddy.'

'Oui, bien sur.'

Ils se levèrent et ensemble rejoignirent la chambre de Cuddy, il ne la tint pas contre lui ce soir là en s'endormant mais quand il se réveilla elle était là, dans ses bras.

Elle l'appela le soir suivant, il vint lui faire une ratatouille, il resta chez elle toute la nuit et la nuit d'après, et celle d'après.

Pendant quatre mois il se réveillait tous les matins avec une Cuddy endormie serrée contre lui. Seulement, tous les matins du monde sont sans retour. Il n'envisageait plus une nuit lion d'elle. Elle ne réussirait pas à dormir si elle n'était pas en sécurité dans ses bras. Ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour. Ils ne s'étaient pas dit qu'ils s'aimaient. Les nuits passées ensemble leur suffisaient. C'était du moins ce qu'ils pensaient. House passait de moins en moins de temps chez lui. Un an après le mariage de Sasha et Ann il vivait presque chez Cuddy, à vrai dire il vivait chez elle, ce n'était simplement pas officiel. Quelques mois après il emménagea. il ne vendit pas son appartement cependant. Deux ans après leur mariage Sasha et Ann appelèrent pour leur annoncer la naissance d'Elisa, leur fille, nommée en hommage à Cuddy. Ce soir là, House entendit Cuddy pleurer en arrivant chez elle, chez eux. Sans un mot il se dirigea vers le frigo, inspecta son contenu et sortit de la maison. Une demi-heure plus tard Cuddy n'avait pas changé de place, elle sanglotait toujours. Il commença à éplucher les courgettes, il coupa les tomates et les poivrons en dès et manque de perdre un doigt en pelant l'aubergine. Cuddy s'installa à table en face de lui et lui sourit en découvrant la ratatouille dans son assiette. Ils mangèrent en silence, son visage était encore recouvert de larmes. Ils ne parlèrent pas et allèrent se coucher en même temps. Ils n'avaient jamais couché ensemble mais ils n'étaient plus pudiques comme ils l'étaient au début, dans la salle de bain il ne portait que son boxer, elle se déshabilla sans gène devant lui et se lava les dents en ne portant que ses sous-vêtements. Elle enleva son soutien-gorge et elle savait qu'il la regardait, n'aurait-elle pas été si triste ce soir elle aurait surement sourit. Elle vit son regard s'illuminer lorsque sa poitrine fut enfin visible. Elle savait qu'il appréciait ce qu'il voyait, aussi décida-t-elle de ne pas mettre son débardeur immédiatement. Elle se démaquilla et se démêla les cheveux ainsi. Il était juste là. Il la regardait. Il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté, aucune gêne, aucune pudeur, juste de l'amour. Elle attrapa enfin son débardeur bleu sur la commode et il lui attrapa le poignet, elle lu dans ses yeux quelle était sa demande, silencieusement elle reposa son débardeur, lui pris la main et se dirigea vers leur lit. Il la prit instantanément dans ses bras et elle s'apaisa. Elle pensait souvent à ce jour il y a deux ans où elle lui avait demandé de lui faire l'amour, il lui avait dit 'Pas aujourd'hui', il lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas prête. Il n'avait pas tord. Elle était prête depuis quelques mois déjà mais elle avait peur, peur de tout gâcher en lui demandant. Elle était tellement heureuse chaque soir lorsqu'ils rentraient du travail. Lorsqu'ils allaient se coucher main dans la main. Comme lui, elle ne pouvait plus se passer de ces matins où elle se réveillait contre lui. Seulement, elle savait que tous les matins du monde ne leur suffiraient pas éternellement. Il fallait qu'elle agisse mais pas maintenant. Pour l'instant elle se contentait de ses bras autour d'elle, de leurs corps presque nus collés l'un à l'autre. Elle savourait le contact de ses seins nus contre son torse. Elle s'endormit.

Le lendemain, alors qu'ils allaient se coucher elle lui dit simplement qu'elle était prête. Il comprit. Il lui sourit. Ils firent l'amour ce soir là. Ils ne baisèrent pas, ne s'envoyèrent pas en l'air, ne couchèrent pas ensemble. Ils firent l'amour. Ils s'aimaient et ils se l'avouaient ce soir là physiquement parce qu'aucun d'eux n'était capable d'avouer oralement son amour. Ils surent ce soir là que leurs sentiments étaient réciproques. Ils le surent par les gestes, les caresses, les baisers, les regards, la douceur, la tendresse. Ils s'aimaient et demain matin ils se réveilleraient à deux, comme tous les autres matins, seulement ils se réveilleraient ensemble, ils se réveilleraient tournés vers l'avenir, heureux par la simple présence de l'autre.

Ils se coucheront ensemble chaque soir et pourtant ne feront pas l'amour tous les soirs. Ils ne le feront que très rarement. Ils n'auront pas besoin du sexe pour s'aimer. Ils s'aimeront simplement et ils se réveilleront ensemble tous les matins. Tous les matins du monde sont certes sans retour mais ils leur suffiraient. Deux enfants naitront de leur amour. Ils continueront à se réveiller ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tués dans un accident de voiture. Sasha et Ann obtiendront la garde des enfants et les élèveront dans le souvenir de l'amour de leurs parents. Lorsqu'elles se rendront à la morgue pour identifier les corps elles les trouveront côte à côte, ayant simplement l'air endormis. Il leur semblera qu'ils se réveilleraient le matin suivant. Il leur semblera qu'ils ne feront que dormir ensemble comme ils l'avaient fait toutes ces années. Elles seraient tristes bien entendu mais elles sauront que où qu'ils soient ils continueront à s'aimer et à se réveiller ensemble tous les matins.

**XXXXXX**

**Je sais que ça doit être bien nul en comparaison avec Se Revoir mais j'avais besoin que ça sorte, ça me trotte dans la tête depuis au moins un mois. Je ne pensais pas poster de peur que vous n'aimiez pas et puis j'ai lu vos derniers commentaires (mention spéciale à croux49 que j'espère ne pas avoir déçue) alors je me suis dit que je posterai quand même, tant pis si vous n'aimez pas.**


End file.
